Investigation of the cause of asymptomatic white matter hyperintensities commonly seen on T2 MRI of older patients. Non-invasive radiological methodologies were used, specifically magnetic resonance spectroscopy and perfusion imaging. Results suggested that the majority of these lesions are ischemic in origin. Cognitive function in these patients is being evaluated.